Je voudrais que tu me consoles cross over
by Andalousia
Summary: C'est un cross over avec la série TV Numb3rs. Une amie revient d'un long voyage, bientôt accompagnée d'autres, une nouvelle équipe, d'autres histoires...
1. Chapter 1

C'est un "petit" cross en court d'écriture avec deux séries absolument pas compatible mais quand même... On espère que ça vous plaira... Des petits commentaires s'il vous plait ??

Je voudrais que tu me consoles...

L'agent Liz Warner se tassa un peu plus sur son canapé, elle s'y était installée dans l'intention de regarder une émission quelconque à la télé mais son esprit s'était bien vite écarté du téléfilm banal sensé la distraire. Les pensées de la jeune fille défilaient devant elle comme sur un écran sans qu'elle n'en ait le contrôle. Une seule et unique phrase réapparaissait sans cesse, dans quelques heures, la chose à laquelle elle tenait le plus, ce qui la faisait rester, serait définitivement finie, ruinée, anéantie… Poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme, Liz se leva lentement afin de déposer la coupe de glace qu'elle venait de terminer dans l'évier de son appartement. Elle était prête à reprendre place devant la télé quand la sonnette retentit. Jetant un œil par le judas, la jeune femme soupira à nouveau. Se façonnant un sourire qu'elle espérait heureux, elle ouvrit la porte.

DON : Salut, ma petite étoile.

LIZ : Salut…

Elle avait beaucoup de peine à cacher son émotion, « son étoile », s'il savait… Don se pencha sur ses lèvres pour l'embrasser et elle lui rendit son baiser avant de l'entraîner vers le canapé où elle se blotti contre lui. Un peu étonné mais néanmoins ravi, le jeune homme la serra dans ses bras. Profitant de ce qu'elle considérait déjà comme leur dernière étreinte, la jeune femme ne prononça pas un mot pendant de longues minutes. Quand elle se redressa, résolue mais infiniment triste, Don eu la confirmation que quelque chose n'allait pas. Liz se sépara de lui et prit place juste à ses côtés.

LIZ : Il faut que j'te dise quelque chose…

DON : Oui…

Il se redressa et la fixa droit dans les yeux et ajouta quelques mots.

DON : Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, ma belle étoile.

Liz étouffa un sanglot et baissa la tête avant de poursuivre.

LIZ : Tu crois pas si bien dire…

DON : Pardon ?

La jeune femme rassembla tout son courage et lui rendit son regard.

LIZ : Je dois partir…

DON : Comment ça ? T'es pas bien ici ?

LIZ : Ecoute Don, ça n'a rien à voir avec toi. Ma grand-mère est malade, je dois aller la voir.

DON : Je suis désolé, elle va s'en sortir ?

LIZ : Je ne sais pas…

DON : Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

LIZ : C'est impossible… Personne ne le peut…

Don semblait perplexe, son instinct lui faisait sentir qu'il y avait autre chose, quelque chose de visiblement difficile à admettre.

LIZ : J'irai seule, je pars demain mais avant il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose. Tu vas sans doute me prendre pour une folle mais il est hors de question que j'y retourne sans te le dire. Tu mérites bien ça…

DON : Liz, s'il te plaît, tu peux t'expliquer ?

LIZ : Par où j'vais commencer ? Tu sais, quand tu dis que je suis ton étoile ?

DON : Je l'pense !

LIZ : J'ais aucun doute sur ça, rassure toi ! Je t'ai déjà dit que j'adorais les étoiles…

Don hocha brièvement la tête, n'ayant toujours pas la moindre idée de ce que Liz allait lui annoncer.

LIZ : C'est parce que je viens de l'une d'elles.

DON : Quoi ?

LIZ : Je sais que c'est dur à croire mais je viens d'une planète appelée Athos et… Laisse tomber les détails !

Liz avait perdu le regard de Don qui avait baissait la tête, il voulait croire que Liz traversait seulement une période de stress un peu plus importante que d'habitude mais il savait qu'elle possédait une très grande force morale, d'autre part, son regard ne mentait pas. Il essayait de se convaincre qu'il était en plein rêve mais tout était si réel…

LIZ : Don ? J't'en pris, dis quelque chose…

Le jeune homme leva la tête, complètement abasourdi, mais Liz détourna son regard et se leva précipitamment.

LIZ : Ne m'regardes pas comme ça…

Elle se tourna dos à lui et tenta de se débarrasser des larmes qui menaçaient de la faire vaciller.

LIZ : J'suis désolée Don, normalement j'ais pas le droit de te le dire mais je pouvais pas te laisser comme ça… Je dois y retourner, elle est tout ce qui me reste de ma famille…

Liz se tourna à nouveau vers lui mais il fixait son regard troublé vers la porte, il n'eut aucune réaction. Se demandant si, finalement, il l'avait entendue, Liz essuya une nouvelle larme et avança vers la porte de sa chambre.

LIZ : Si tu pouvais seulement dire aux autres que j'tiens beaucoup à eux.

D'un pas précipité, voulant à tout prix être seule quand elle craquerait, Liz quitta la pièce et s'effondra sur son lit. Dans la pièce à côté, Don resta silencieux, perdu, pendant un long moment puis se leva mécaniquement et sortit de l'appartement. La porte se referma sur le chagrin de deux êtres pourtant parfaitement assorti, leurs différences faisaient habituellement leur force mais, aujourd'hui, une différence pourtant mineure les avait cruellement séparés. Tout était fini.

OoOoO


	2. Chapter 2

Fini et sans espoir. Liz prit un crayon et barra d'une dix-huitième croix son calendrier. Ses cartons n'étaient pas encore déballés, le Dédale avait fini son interminable course et quelques heures plus tôt s'était posé sur Atlantis. Malgré le soulagement de retrouver après plus de 4 ans ses amis et de pouvoir, enfin, venir en aide à la seule personne de sa famille, Liz souffrait.

Rapidement elle avait prit place dans ses anciens quartiers, rapidement elle avait retrouvé le silence auquel elle aspirait depuis son départ.

Elle n'avait pas le courage de revoir le Docteur Weir, Teyla et même John. Toute l'équipe qui lui avait permis de découvrir la planète Terre. C'était encore trop dur…

Et puis…

La jolie athosienne regarda son calendrier, voir le temps passer, barrer les jours noirs, entourer les jours heureux, un frisson parcouru son corps. Deux semaines sans le voir, Don lui manquait. Elle ne lui avait même pas dit le plus important, il ne savait même pas son vrai nom. 18 jours, pensait-il encore à elle ? Liz en doutait.

Elle prit un carton et déballa quelques objets qu'elle avait ramené de son inoubliable voyage : une fleur séchée, un manteau de FBI…l'être humain était plein de surprise, plein d'inventions extraordinaires. Aya, c'était son vrai nom, rangea simplement ces quelques babioles sans véritable valeur dans une armoire près de l'unique fenêtre qui faisait face sur le magnifique océan. Un sourire parcouru ses lèvres, la vue était splendide. Ses yeux s'humidifièrent, elle aimait tellement ce paysage. Après une longue contemplation, elle reprit ses premières activités. Le temps passait et dans le début de journée elle partirait rejoindre son amie, la seule personne l'ayant élevée. Le premier carton fut vite terminé, elle rangea le deuxième sans grande difficulté. Liz retrouva peu à peu de son ancienne vie, comprenant qu'il n'était plus question de vivre dans le passé. Pourtant, la jeune femme ouvrit une petite boîte, boîte de bois, toute simple. Son cœur s'emballa, un rectangle de papier imprimé. Une « photo » essaya t'elle de se rappeler. Elle parcouru l'ensemble des personnes sur celle-ci : au premier plan, Charlie et Alan, plus loin dans le fond, David et Amita alors que sur la gauche se trouvait le reste que son équipe, de ses amis. Mais pas Don…

Il lui avait dit une fois que les photos étaient faites pour se souvenir, capturer un instant présent pour le retenir à jamais sur une feuille, saisissant ainsi les émotions de ses hôtes. Jamais il n'avait fait de photos ensemble, les moments qu'ils avaient vécu ne furent jamais retenus par le « clic » de ces appareils.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Liz ne vit pas passer le temps. Lorsqu'elle refit surface elle constata que rien autour d'elle n'avait changé. En apparence, aucun carton n'avait bougé mais la silhouette d'une personne dans l'embrasure de la porte l'éveilla totalement et elle posa le cliché de son ancienne vie.

LIZ : Teyla ?

Son amie d'enfance apparut totalement et s'avança vers elle. Un large sourire sur les lèvres, Teyla la serra tendrement dans ses bras.

TEYLA : Aya, ça fait si longtemps, je suis si heureuse de te voir !

LIZ : Moi aussi…

Elles profitèrent se cette étreinte, sincèrement heureuses de se retrouver.

TEYLA : Comment s'est passé ton voyage ?

LIZ (baissant les yeux) : Très bien…

Elle s'écarta et entreprit de mettre fin au déménagement.

LIZ : Un peu long, mais je veux suis impatiente de prendre des nouvelles de Taya…

TEYLA (plus tristement) : J'ai appris pour ta grand-mère, mais elle est forte, elle va s'en sortir.

LIZ : Je ferais tout pour te donner raison…

Teyla examina son amie, elle était différente, mais elle ne savait pas si cette constatation était d'une réelle valeur bénéfique ou non.

TEYLA : Aya ?

Liz se retourna et interrogea son amie du regard, elle finit par poser le reste de ses vêtements et commença :

LIZ : J'étais bien sur cette planète bleue…

Elle s'assit sur le lit et posa son regard sur le calendrier qui encore une fois la fit frémir.

LIZ : Tout était si simple, il n'y avait pas de rafle, pas de wraith, il…

TEYLA : Qui était-il ?

Liz la dévisagea, avait-elle prononcé son nom sans s'en rendre compte ? Teyla vint s'asseoir aux côtés de la jeune femme qui ne cessait de la dévisager. Elle lui sourit et posa délicatement sa tête sur celle de son amie, front sur front.

TEYLA : Tu peux tout me dire…

Liz ferma les yeux, cette phrase n'avait plus vraiment de sens à ses yeux, l'être humain ne pouvait pas tout entendre, on ne pouvait pas tout lui dire.

Teyla releva la tête et prit la main d'Aya tristement.

TEYLA : 4 ans, c'est long…

LIZ : Non, c'est court…

Liz tourna la tête et fixa Teyla droit dans les yeux, elle avait tant de peine sur le cœur, tant de chose qu'on ne pouvait pas dire sur l'âme.

LIZ : Je l'aimais plus que je ne pourrai jamais aimer, je l'aimais vraiment…

Jamais elle ne prononça son nom mais Teyla l'écouta. Elle lui raconta des histoires de pluie, de déjeuner au lit, de peur et de joie. Lui raconta que depuis qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble elle n'arrivait plus à respirer, que la vie ici serait dure. Teyla lui dit alors qu'elle serait présente, elle et toute l'équipe, que le temps passerait et qu'elle n'aurait plus mal, qu'un jour ou l'autre elle trouverait celui qui ne la fera pas souffrir, un jour…


	3. Chapter 3

Le professeur Charles Eppes s'installa autour de la table de la cuisine, une tasse de café à la main. Il était enfin en week-end, donner des cours était toujours stimulant, sans compter ses recherches personnelles mais il était épuisé. La semaine avait était extrêmement longue et il n'aspirait qu'à un peu de repos. Plus que tout, il était inquiet. Son frère changeait. Ils se voyaient de moins en moins ces jours ci, Charlie savait que sa rupture avec Liz l'avait atteint plus qu'il ne voulait le montrer mais il n'avait pas pu tirer le moindre renseignement sur cette rupture. Tout ce qu'il savait était que Liz ne faisait plus partie de l'équipe du FBI. Il avait interrogé le reste de l'équipe mais personne n'était au courant. Charlie, impuissant, voyait son frère s'éloigner de plus en plus de sa famille. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, un nouveau lien s'était crée entre eux et, inconsciemment, Charlie aurait aimé que tout continu ainsi. Il avait trouvé son équilibre, son père, son frère, l'équipe, Amita… un petit sourire éclaira le visage de Charlie, sans qu'il n'en ait le moindre doute, son frère l'avait beaucoup aidé dans l'avancement de cette relation, la plus aboutie et, surtout, la plus importante de toute son existence. Le jeune homme se retourna en entendant la porte s'ouvrir, son père fit son apparition et le rejoignit directement après s'être choisi une bière fraîche dans le réfrigérateur.

ALAN : Ca va ?

CHARLIE : Oui, j'suis juste un peu fatigué…

ALAN : C'est pas étonnant, tu t'es pas pris une journée de repos depuis… le début en fait.

Baissant la tête sous le poids des reproches paternels, Charlie termina son café. Il se redressa pour s'installer un peu plus confortablement quand son père repris.

ALAN : A quoi tu pensais ?

CHARLIE : Rien de grave…

ALAN : Vraiment ?

CHARLIE : En fait, je me posais des questions sur… Don.

ALAN : Pourquoi ?

CHARLIE : Je sais pas, j'ai l'impression qu'il m'évite.

ALAN : Non, il doit seulement être un peu préoccupé, c'est tout.

CHARLIE : Tu as sans doute raison.

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et c'est un Don visiblement épuisé qui la franchit. Il s'effondra sur une chaise en face de son frère et se laissa aller contre le dossier de son siège.

CHARLIE : Tu vas bien, tu as l'air lessivé ?

DON : Ca va, t'inquiètes pas…

CHARLIE : Si tu l'dis !

Silencieuse, la famille Eppes récupéra quelques forces avant d'attaquer la soirée. Alan fut le premier à se relever.

ALAN : Allez, dehors les garçons. J'prépare à manger, vous sortez de ma cuisine !

Esquissant un sourire, les deux frères quittèrent la pièce et s'installèrent dans le salon. Le regard de Don ne tarda pas à se perdre dans un endroit connu de lui seul. Charlie l'observa quelques instants avant qu'il ne trouve la force d'entamer la discussion qui lui occupait l'esprit depuis de longues journées.

CHARLIE : Tu es sur que ça va ?

Don ne lui répondit pas directement, il lutta quelques secondes pour sortir de ses pensées peu heureuses avant de se tourner vers son jeune frère.

DON : Ca va…

CHARLIE : Tu as l'air… un peu perdu. Tu as un problème ?

Don eu un petit sourire puis se décida à répondre, décidant de détourner la conversation.

DON : Depuis quand tu es si perspicace ?

Charlie lui sourit en retour mais ne se laissa pas faire, il savait ce que son frère essayait de faire. Qu'il le veuille ou pas, il connaissait son frère.

CHARLIE : Tu peux en parler si tu veux.

Devant le manque de réaction de son frère aîné, Charlie se dit qu'il devait poursuivre, tenter le tout pour le tout. Il mit néanmoins toute la douceur dont il était capable dans sa voix avant de reprendre.

CHARLIE : C'est Liz ?

A ce nom, Don réprima un frisson tandis qu'un flot de souvenirs l'assaillait. Liz, son amie, sa confidente, son étoile, elle avait était son avenir… Il aurait était capable de tout pour elle. Il était capable de tout pour elle, elle était son avenir…


	4. Chapter 4

Teyla était sortie de la chambre de Liz et l'instant d'après s'était dirigé dans le bureau du Docteur Weir. En face de la principale dirigeante de la citée, elle la salua d'un signe de tête et ferma la porte derrière elle.

TEYLA : Je viens de parler à Aya.

Dr WEIR : Et ?

Elisabeth se leva, soudain intéressée. Le temps lui avait manqué et elle n'avait pu rendre visite à sa petite protégée.

Dr WEIR : Comment va-t-elle ?

TEYLA : Je ne sais pas ! Je pense qu'elle n'est pas totalement heureuse à cause d'un homme…

Dr WEIR : Oh… Encore une…

TEYLA : Comment ?

Dr WEIR : non, je parlais pour moi-même…

TEYLA : À vrai dire, elle m'en a un peu parlé, ils étaient ensemble…

Dr WEIR : c'est déjà ça !

Teyla regarda Elisabeth avec de grands yeux ronds mais poursuivit tout de même son récit.

TEYLA : Il lui manque, elle est amoureuse…

Dr WEIR : La pauvre…

TEYLA : Docteur Weir ?

Liz se ressaisit et mit de nouveau toute son attention au service de la jeune femme en face d'elle. Elle plaignait véritablement Aya, mais son expérience amoureuse ou non amoureuse venait s'encrer malgré elle dans cette conversation.

Dr WEIR : 4 ans, c'est plus qu'il n'en faut pour s'attacher à une personne…

La porte du bureau s'offrit sans même un avertissement. John, comme à son habitude, entra le plus simplement du monde dans la pièce, s'immiscent dans la conversation.

JOHN : On parle de moi ?

TEYLA : Du tout mon colonel.

Liz n'eût pas le temps de répondre, son cœur de serra, elle regarda le colonel et après avoir tourné sept fois sa langue dans la bouche reprit la conversation.

Dr WEIR : Vous pensez qu'elle voudra repartir sur Terre ?

TEYLA : …

JOHN : Qui ?

Dr WEIR : Sheppard !

John leva les mains pour se défendre et partit, lentement s'asseoir au fond de la pièce.

TEYLA : Je ne sais pas, mais…

Dr WEIR : Sait-elle que les voyages retours sont pour le moment interrompus ?

TEYLA : Je ne pense pas.

JOHN : Aya est de retour ?

Elisabeth sourit malgré une certaine gêne qui la poignarda dans le cœur. Elle se souvint que ces deux là étaient très proches dès leurs premières rencontres.

Dr WEIR : Elle est arrivée ce matin…

John se leva et fut près à ouvrir la porte lorsque Teyla le retint par le bras.

TEYLA : Elle est partie voir Taya.

JOHN : Oh…

Dr WEIR : Elle reviendra dans la soirée, nous irons la voir le plus tôt possible !

JOHN : Très bien.

Dr WEIR : J'y pense, qu'est ce que vous faites ici ?

Elle se tourna vers John, Teyla s'excusa et prit congé. Tant de choses se bousculaient dans son esprit. John s'assit en face de Liz qui reprit sa place derrière son bureau.

JOHN : Il semblerait que Zelenka ait trouvé une nouvelle planète, pour le moins habitée.

Dr WEIR : Des dangers ?

JOHN : A priori je ne pense pas mais nous sommes encore en manque d'effectif depuis que certains de nos soldats ont décidés de retourner sur Terre.

Dr WEIR (exaspérée) : Je sais, le Dédale ne reviendra que dans un ou deux mois, il faut attendre.

JOHN : J'attendrais…

Son regard croisa brièvement celui de Liz qui tourna aussitôt la tête.

Dr WEIR : Autre chose ?

JOHN : Rodney…

Liz leva à son tour les mains tout en masquant un sourire amusé.

Dr WEIR : Je ne veux pas savoir !

JOHN : Il…

Dr WEIR : Je ne veux pas savoir !

John se leva apparemment vexé et s'approcha de la porte.

JOHN : Très bien !

Liz lui sourit puis se pencha de nouveau sur la tonne de paperasse qui s'étalait sur son bureau.

JOHN : Ce soir, 8h00 ?

Dr WEIR : Comment ?

Liz sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre. Elle se promit à cet instant précis de se faire enfermer si cela venait à continuer.

JOHN : On se rejoint au Mess vers 8h00 pour aller voir Aya ?

Dr WEIR : Bien sur.

Ils se sourirent puis après quelques centièmes de secondes, John prit la direction des laboratoires, il avait un compte à régler avec un certain scientifique. Elisabeth s'adossa à son dossier de chaise et pensa pendant quelques instants.

Dr WEIR : Aya, il ne manquait plus que toi dans notre équipe…


End file.
